Blue
by Zefyria Nuva
Summary: There was something about blue, he thought...something different, something special. /TFA'verse. Oneshot. Side BumblebeexSari.\


Super-short fluff ficlet I wrote a month or two ago...has not seen the light of day until now. Fun stuff, right? xD;;;... Inspired by the song "Blue",which I forget who is by, but I _think_ is the final ending song for the anime Cowboy Bebop. I don't like the song much, but the lyrics themselves are just amazing and set the creative gears turning every time I see them.

**DISCLAIMER: **If Transformers was mine, this would be canon. And...probably a lot better written, lemme tell ya. xD;;;

* * *

**Blue**

Bumblebee had always wondered about blue.

Red, yellow, and purple were important colors, at least in his mind. Red was the color of the Autobot symbol and of Sari's hair, which he considered quite pretty despite it being admittedly unfamiliar to the Cybertronian, but it was also the color of a Decepticon's optics as they glared at you from whatever position you had them at (or _they_ had _you_ at). Yellow was his own color, of course, and he wouldn't feel like Bumblebee without it; it was also Sari's color, at least for her clothing and armor, which made it that much more special. Purple was the color of the Decepticon symbol, as well as either an accent or a main armor color on most bots of said faction, usually leading to an easy identification and disposal of threats.

Blue, however, was a different story entirely.

There was something about blue, he thought...something different, something special. Sure, he knew a lot of bots with blue armor—Optimus, Sentinel, Blurr, Ultra Magnus, the list went on. But it was more than that. Blue was the color of the optics of every Autobot he'd ever met (except for Jetfire, but he supposed that was because it would throw off the opposite-colors thing he had going with Jetstorm). Even Sari's optics had turned blue upon her upgrade, and the energy she converted into her various weaponry was blue as well. Blue was the color of a Cybertronian's spark, be they Autobot or Decepticon...and in fact, now that he thought about it, even the Allspark itself was blue.

So why blue? The question didn't _bother_ him, exactly, but he found himself wondering about it often. It was a strange thing for him to think about this sort of thing, but he couldn't help it—it was just one of those things that stuck in his processor with a niggling insistence that refused to be dispelled. Did the natural blue of an Autobot's optics mean they were somehow more connected to the Allspark, and maybe even to Primus himself, than the Decepticons? Was it simply a part of their programming, to help identify other Autobots more easily? Or was he just being stupid, placing far too much importance on a simple color?

Prowl probably would have agreed with the latter sentiment...or maybe the question would have interested him as much as it did Bumblebee. Who knew for sure? It wasn't as though the little mech could just take a field trip to the Well of All Sparks and ask him.

Seated on the roof of the warehouse, Bumblebee stared out at the sky. It was black now, speckled with points of white—but earlier in the solar cycle, it had been blue as well, steady and bright. Humans, he mused, depended on that blue sky. Sari had explained to him that its color came from the composition of their atmosphere, sunlight reflecting off of dust particles suspended amongst the molecules of air that allowed them breath and life. Only sunlight was powerful enough to reveal this color, but 'Bee liked to think that it was still there, even during the night, just waiting to be found again in the morning.

Bumblebee closed his eyes and imagined Prowl sitting right here on the roof, right above his room, greeting the dawn with silent reverence and a rare smile. The cyber-ninja had never flat-out said so, but 'Bee noticed he had been fond of the color blue as well—along with just about any shade of green. It made sense, what with Prowl being fascinated by everything nature-related and all.

He found his thoughts turning to Blurr, as well. The intelligence agent may not have ever really thought about it, but he _must_ have liked it enough to allow his armor to be colored almost entirely blue. The thought of the sleek speedster made 'Bee grin a little bit...but he immediately sobered, remembering that Blurr was still MIA, presumed offline by the Council. Shockwave was many things, but merciful was hardly one of them.

Bumblebee leaned back on his elbows, optics focusing thoughtfully on one of the stars overhead. In the vast darkness, it, too, seemed to gleam faintly whitish-blue. He wondered absently if it was blue on the other side of the divide...he'd come pretty close to finding out himself, and was still glad he hadn't, but it was something to think about. Maybe there was a blue light in the Well of All Sparks—gentle, like Earth's sky, but closer and more tangible—to welcome the fallen sparks home.

There was no way of knowing for sure. But even though he couldn't remember much after he'd been accidentally turned into an Autobot shish-ke-bob, 'Bee was pretty certain that when he'd gone into stasis lock and began to drift away from himself, there had been blue.

"Bumblebee?"

He jolted back to reality, optics flashing down through the branches into Prowl's room. He couldn't see anything except for Sari's optics, glowing persistently blue. "What are you doing up there? It's the middle of the night."

Bumblebee felt himself smile as he slid down from the roof, dropping over the edge to stand beside her. "Just thinking. What are _you_ doing up here?"

"You're awake and it woke me up, so I came to find you." Her optics gleamed in the darkness, and Bumblebee was once again reminded, rather forcibly, why he loved the color blue. "You need your recharge too, and you know it gets on my nerves when somebody's up in the middle of the night. I can feel them skulking around. It's really annoying."

"Yeah, I know." For another moment, 'Bee turned his gaze back upward, through the branches of Prowl's tree to the stars. Blurr and the ninja were out there somewhere, sleeping in the Well of All Sparks, no longer troubled by this fight or any other. There was no more black and white in the blue...only peace.

And suddenly, he realized, _that_ was what blue made him feel.

"...'Bee?"

Sari had already moved to the door, and now that Bumblebee's optics had adjusted, he could see her standing with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to follow. Now her own optics were tinged over with annoyance. "Come on, I'm never gonna get to sleep if you don't."

'Bee smiled to himself as he followed her out of Prowl's room and towards his own, where she had set up her sleeping bag for the night. He could think more about his revelation in the morning. Right now, he was content with the feeling of security it had given him, and the comfort of finally being able to recharge without fear, the femme he cared about most in the world beside him.

And somewhere in the night, two blue sparks glimmered with joy as their brother finally found peace.

* * *

C&C is love for the beginner. :3


End file.
